Video calling provides an efficient manner for remote participants to convey ideas visually with each other. Typically, participants to a video call (or video conversation) may position their video streaming camera in such a way that non-participants may also be represented in the streaming video imagery (or video feed). For example, the participant may be video chatting while riding in a public bus or sitting in a restaurant. In such situations, a user may see an unknown third-party within imagery of the video call that the user may wish to identify and potentially invite to participate in the video call. Heretofore, participants have relied upon a manual process that involves the video call user explicitly asking the video call participant on the other end of the video call to identify the third-party and possibly provide contact information for the third-party.